finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brigandine
.]] The Brigandine is a recurring armor in the series, oftentimes providing decent Defense and appearing as a mid-ranked armor, usually either midway or late through a game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Brigandine is a mid to high-ranked armor that can be equipped by Zidane and Amarant Cinna, Marcus, and Blank. It provides 20 Defense, +1 Strength, and teaches Ability Up and Return Magic. It can be bought in Alexandria, Treno (disc 3/4), Lindblum (disc 3/4), Oeilvert, Desert Palace for 4300 gil, of in the Iifa Tree, and stolen from SoulCage. Final Fantasy XI Brigandine is a popular mid-level crafted body armor that can be equipped by most melee jobs, with a distinct checkered surcoat. The basic version provides +10 HP, +2 DEX, and +2 VIT. The HQ +1 version, on the other hand, goes further and adds an extra +1 to all attributes and +15 HP, on top of NQ's DEX and VIT boosts. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Brigandine is a mid-ranked armor that requires the Light Armor 5 license for 25 LP to equip. It and provides 160 HP and +18 Defense. It can be bought from Rabanastre, Jahara, Mt Bur-Omisace for 2500 gil or from the Bazaar set "Matching Reds", found in Ozmone Plain, or poached from Diresaur (5% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, Brigandine now provides 20 Defense, +160 HP, and requires the Light Armor 5 license for 30 LP. It can be bought in Eruyt Village and Mt Bur-Omisace for 2,500 gil, found as a treasure in the Henne Mines (Phase 1 Dig), Paramina Rift (Freezing Gorge), Tchita Uplands (Oliphzak Rise) and Trial Mode Stage 62 (with Diamond Armlet), poached from Diresaur (5% chance), or from the bazaar for 2,480 gil after selling Coeurl Pelt x3, Quality Hide x2, and Dark Magicite x3. It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Brigandine is a low to mid-ranked armor that provides +50 HP and costs 2,500 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Brigandine returns as a low-ranked armor that provides 37 Defense and 6 Magic Resistance. It teaches the Counter ability to Thieves and White Monks. It can be bought from Muscadet for 3125 gil and any other town for 3330 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Brigandine is a low-ranked armor that provides 33 Defense and 6 Magick Resistance, as well as teaching the Red Mage and Juggler the Sticky Fingers ability. It can be bought for 1280 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Gikhet Lead, Prime Tanned Hide, and Moon Bloom. Vagrant Story Brigandine is a high-ranked armor that provides +17 Strength and Intelligence, but lowers Agility by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Brigandine is a mid to high-ranked armor, usable at level 40, and provides 44 Defense. It is bought for 496 gil. Bravely Default Brigandine is light armor that provides 9 P.DEF and 2 M.DEF. It can be bought for 600 pg from the Adventurer (raising Norende Armor Shop to level 2). Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Brigandine is one of the two strongest light armor, a level 99 equipment piece that increases HP by 2,717, and increases Wall Rush Bravery defense by 40%. It can be obtained by trading a Vishnu Vest, Lone Heart x5, and 23,940 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Brigandine is a level 100 light armor that provides +2973 HP and +50% Wall Rush Bravery Defense. It can be obtained by trading 137,100 gil, Carabineer Mail, Vishnu Vest, and Eden's Cuirass. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Brigandine is a Light Armor obtained by buying it for 1,200 gil at Underworld Gaberada, by crafting it using 240 gil, x15 Quality Stones, x10 Thickened Hides, and x8 Silver Ores, by finding it during the exploration of Maranda Coast, by completing Beginner A-4 of the Colosseum, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 41 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Brigandine appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 10 Armor Def, 9 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Blood of Bahamut Brigandine is an armor that can be equipped by anyone. Gallery FFXI Brigandine.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Brigandine.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Brigandine.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFOO Brigandine (XII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Brigandine FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Brigandine FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFRK Brigandine FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFRK Brigandine ES.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' SaGa. FFBE Brigandine.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Light armor